Amour en Vrac (2)
by Fanie-Panda
Summary: Second OS sur les deux vidéastes du Studio Vrac, l'histoire se passe après la vidéo n 10 (donc la vidéo d'Haloween), et aussi après une soirée bien arroser dans l'appartement de Cyril.


Hello Tout le monde c'est Fanie-Panda ! Je reviens avec un nouvelle OS sur un second Amour en Vrac ! Cette histoire à été corriger par la magnifique Altaria! N'oublier pas d'aller lui faire un petit coucou. Trêve de bavardages je vous laisse avec ce One-Shot.

C'était la nuit d' Halloween. Après leur vidéo, les deux vidéastes du Studio Vrac se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de y avaient organisé une fête avec des filles (juste des amies bien sûr), de l'alcool, et ses potes dont évidemment Thomas.

La fête était presque terminée, les montres indiquaient 7h et le Soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. La musique était arrêté depuis plus d'une heure parce que la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir par tout le monde. Mais,bien sûr, personne ne dormait! Les invités ne partaient pas, pour le plus grand malheur de Cyril.

Il décida donc, avec l'aide de Thomas, de réveiller les endormis et de «chasser» ceux qui étaient debout. Une fois la tâche accomplie, les deux amis laissèrent leurs corps tomber lâchement sur le canapé, «totalement pas» rempli de bouteilles vides. Ils constatèrent le bordel de l'appartement et poussèrent un soupir commun. Thomas tourna sa tête en direction de son ami et gémit:

« Hmmm... La flemme de nettoyer.

\- On le fera à notre réveil ?

\- Si on a la force... Je pense que c'est mal barré. », se marra Thomas.

Et ce fut avec lassitude que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Cyril. Et comme pour le canapé, ils s'affalèrent « gracieusement » sur le lit et s'endormirent dès que leurs corps touchèrent les draps frais.

Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas se réveilla en premier avec un mal de crâne horrible sans aucun souvenir de la soirée précédente. Il eu du mal a ouvrir ses yeux et à se relever sur ses appuis.

Dès qu'il se releva et s'habitua à la lumière du Soleil, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de son compagnon de vidéo. D'abord surpris, Thomas regarda si il était habillé. Il ne lui restait que son pantalon ce qui le soulagea. Cependant, il avait toujours quelques douleurs car dormir avec un pantalon n'était pas très confortable ( **je le répéterais toujours, ne faites jamais cette connerie!** ).

Sa souffrance passa et il décida de se lever du lit afin de se diriger vers la cuisine pour chercher de quoi calmer sa migraine. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas réveiller son ami. Arrivé à la cuisine, il constata le bordel grandement présent dans l'appartement.

Thomas retrouva son tee-shirt mais celui-ci était trempé, et vue l'odeur, trempé d'alcool. Il se demandait comment la soirée avait tournée vu l'état de son haut. Néanmoins, ses maux de tête le ramenèrent à la réalité et il commença a chercher le placard à médicaments en grognant .Soudain, il entendit une voix derrière lui et se tourna vivement en sursaut.

« Le tiroir à ta gauche contient tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

C'était Cyril, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte. Thomas, apaisé, se retourna pour essayer de trouver son antidote.

« Tu m'as fait peur, mec! Ne refais jamais ça. »

Brusquement, Thomas sentit un corps chaud se poser contre son dos et à ce moment-là, un frisson parcourut son entité corporel en l'espace d'une seconde. Il ne bougeait plus, complètement figé. Il savait bien que c'était Cyril, et mon Dieu, son corps semblait tellement chaud, ça en devenait presque agréable. Un gémissement faible sortit de sa bouche par mégarde, ainsi que assez audible pour Cyril. Thomas se surprit à aimer ce contact.

Il se mit à rougir énormément à tel point que son visage en devenait brûlant. Un second frisson parcourut son enveloppe corporelle quand il sentit des doigts glacés parcourir son torse nu. Ses doigts parcourait l'épiderme de Thomas, et petit à petit il formait une petite cage a l'aide de ses bras, pour restreindre la distance entre leurs corps. Thomas se tourna vivement pour faire face à son acolyte, toujours «enfermé», ce qui empêchait ses mouvements.

Ne pouvant plus parler à cause de la vague de sentiments qui le transcendait, Thomas essaya de faire passer son sentiment d'incompréhension à travers son visage. Cependant Cyril ne vit qu'un visage érotique demandant plus. Thomas n'avait pas vraiment réussi et remarqua son échec quand une douce paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes.

Son amitié lui ordonnait de s'arrêter, que si il continuait celle-ci serait perdu à jamais. Pourtant, ses sentiments nouveaux et son corps en voulaient plus. Si il stoppait leur moment, il n'y aurait pas de marche arrière. Il devait faire un choix.

…

Le plus petit se détacha du plus grand,

...

Le regarda dans les yeux,

…

Se mit sur la pointe des pieds,

...

Entoura le cou de Cyril de ses bras,

...

Et,

…

Posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Thomas ferma ses yeux en savourant ce moment. Cyril resserra de plus en plus son étreinte. Le benjamin se détacha brièvement le temps de reprendre son souffle, mais l'aîné trop impatient, reprit presque immédiatement les lippes de sa moitié.

Sans prévenir, l'hôte de la soirée passa sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son invité. À partir de cet instant, ils entrèrent dans un baiser passionné. Au bout de nombreuses secondes écoulées, les deux se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations. Ils se regardèrent et ils voulaient que ce moment dure une éternité. Tout deux découvraient de nouveaux sentiments :

\- Un désir inachevable

\- Une envie incontrôlable de prendre la personne situé dans la même pièce que soi

Et bien sûr l'amour, le vrai, celui qui vous procurait un sentiment de bien être quand votre moité est près de vous.

Cyril observait niaisement Thomas et s'efforça de demander entre deux souffles :

« Pourquoi tu te balades torse nu ?

\- Mon tee-shirt est foutu.

\- Parfois on dirait que tu le fais exprès… »

Et Cyril le prit par les hanches, l'entraîna dans la chambre tout en lui embrassant le cou.

Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire ! N'oublier pas de me laisser une review, à chaque fois que j'en lis une je souris comme une idiote devant mon ordi mais sa me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je ne pense pas écrire de suite...se serait un lemon de toute façon et je n'en ai jamais écrit du coup...je sais pas.

Sur ce c'était Fanie-Panda pour vous servir !


End file.
